Photosynthesis is a biochemical process in which plants, algae, and some bacteria, when exposed to visible light, use photosynthetic pigments to transfer carbon dioxide (or hydrogen sulfide) and water into organic matter and release oxygen (or hydrogen) through light-dependent reactions and light-independent reactions. Plants cannot grow, bloom, and fertilize without photosynthesis, and light is one of the necessary conditions for photosynthesis.
To increase illumination or cultivate plants indoors, people use lamplight to substitute sun light. Sunlight is a full spectrum light, which consists of lights with different wavelengths. Research shows that different plants and plants at different stages of their growth need light of different wavelengths and wavebands. In addition, full spectrum light is more advantageous for the growth of plants.
A full spectrum plant illumination lamp which includes multiple blue lamps, multiple purple lamps, and multiple red lamps is provided by an issued patent No. 201621067027.3 entitled “a full spectrum plant illumination lamp”. The blue lamps produce light at wavelengths greater than or equal to 450 nm and less than or equal to 465 nm. The purple lamps produce light at wavelengths greater than or equal to 400 nm and less than or equal to 420 nm. The red lamps produce light at wavelengths greater than or equal to 650 nm and less than or equal to 670 nm. The ratio of the number of the blue lamps to that of the purple lights is 8:2. The multiple red lamps are arranged in at least one track. The plant illumination lamp simulates a full spectrum light with a combination of blue, purple, and red lamps which isn't strictly a real full spectrum light. And the light having poor penetrability causes uneven growth of plants. Namely, the upper layer of plants grows well while the middle and the lower layer covered by the leaves of the upper layer grows in undesirable way, thereby causing bad plant growth and low fruit yield. Therefore, such structure needs to be further improved.